


Not so subtle Stiles

by Flamingarcher93



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek the florist, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingarcher93/pseuds/Flamingarcher93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles goes into the new flower shop on the corner to buy a flower for his mother's grave he's surprised to find the cashier isn't a female like he expected, in fact he's a male in which Stiles slowly falls for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so subtle Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoy my first Teen Wolf fan fic. If you have any prompts for further one-shots comment below.

He used to do it all the time. Go to the florist, buy a flower and visit the grave. Once a week he would leave a single white lily on her grave. On her birthday or at Christmas he would buy a bouquet of her favourite flowers instead of the single one. When he went away to College he could only do it in the breaks; his tradition changed. Instead of the one flower it would be a big bunch on the last day he was there and a single flower on the first day he was in Beacon Hills. Now it was the summer break. He had headed out later than normal, his father already out at work. His original plan was to meet up with Scott at lunch but he hadn't rolled out of bed until gone 2 O'clock. He had rushed to shower and get ready but it was too late. Scott was with his mother having a late lunch and he wouldn't make it back in time to meet up with Stiles. 

He had grabbed his wallet and shoved it in his pocket with his phone and then drove the jeep to the high street. His route was to go to the florist and then the graveyard but when he arrived it was shut down. He frowned but he couldn't help his frustration. He slammed the heel of his hand against the steering wheel and then looked around. A flash of pink caught his eye. A small shop with an extravagant sign of a lily and the words 'Beacon Florists' written in big script letters. He left his jeep where it was, fed the meter and crossed the street. He pushed open the door and was rewarded with a little tingle from a bell above the door. He looked up at it like it had shocked him but he expected it. He began to walk the stands of flowers trying to find the perfect flower for his mom. She was special to him and there was a scare a few years before he went to college where it was decided he didn't have the same condition his mom had, which caused dementia in teenagers; his father still hadn't paid of the bill of the MRI. 

A voice startled him. It was deep and completely unsuspected. He had always assumed that women worked in flower shops and not men. He peeked around the corner and looked up at the person behind the counter. 

"Huh?"

The man chuckled and ran his hand over his scruffy beard and adjusted his glasses slightly.

"I said 'can I help you?'" He told Stiles with a smile. The man had caught him of guard he stumbled slightly as he turned back to the flowers and then pointed at the lilies in a white bucket in the corner. "Can I have one of those please?" He asked in a quiet voice. The male followed his gaze and then flicked up the partition between the two counters and sauntered over to the flowers. He plucked a lily from the tub and then walked back to the counter. 

"Is it for a pretty lady?"  
"Well yeah, she's pretty."  
"How long have you been with her?"

Stiles almost choked on thin air. "It's for my mom."  
"Oh! Sorry, well she's a very lucky lady."  
"She was a very lucky lady." He corrected. Stiles watched as the man's eyebrows furred together.  
"My mom is dead. It's for her grave."  
"O..Oh, I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to...I..uh.. That's $5." 

Stiles gave him a sympathetic smile and then fumbled with his wallet and pulled out five dollars from the slit in the back and handed it over as the male handed over the flower. 

"Thanks." Stiled mumbled and turned to leave.  
"Have a good day sir." Derek replied just as quiet. 

******

It had been playing on his mind all day. Why couldn't he get the image of the male florist out of his head? He had laid the flower that day but now he had decided once wasn't enough. He had to go back for more. Even if it wasn't going to be the same person, he had to know that he might get to see him again. This time he went in earlier in the morning. He had already told Scott he would meet up with him but he wanted to see his mom first. Everyone knew that Stiles had always been close to his mother and that it always hurt him to go back to the grave and that's why he had left it to every week instead of every day like he had wanted to. He wanted to allow himself that closure finally but he knew part of the reason he was going back was so he could talk to the cashier, he promised himself he would build up the courage to talk to the cashier at least once, a proper conversation and not some quick answer to his questions. 

He pulled up outside the shop this time, fed the meter and headed in. He went straight to the lilies and picked out the brightest, whitest one with small pink speckles on the petals that scattered over each one like freckles. He was transfixed by the beauty of the flower and had never understood why his mother liked them until now. He pulled it free as the cashier came up behind him. 

"Can I wrap that for you?" He asked, startling Stiles. He chuckled and put a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."  
"N..No don't worry about it. I was in my own little world." He explained and then followed the male to the cashier desk. 

He watched the male expertly wrap the flower in thin pink paper and tape it closed. He then added a white ribbon around the stem as Stiles pulled out his wallet. He handed him the five dollars and took it without another word. His promise to himself went down the drain as he stepped out of the shop and went back to his jeep. He drove to the grave and sat for an hour talking to his mom about the man in the flower shop. He vowed to himself that the next time he would try get his name.

He drove to the diner to meet with Scott and spent the entire dinner being teased. His best friend knew him too well, he knew he had a crush on someone. He had tried to say he didn't but it was no use. Instead he lied and told him that it was someone back at college. They didn't go to the same college so he thought he got away with that one until Scott's teasing voice came through his day dreams again. 

"I'll just ask Lydia. She'll tell me who it is."  
"S..She um..She doesn't know Scott, just leave it okay?" He begged and then looked away and absently dipped his curly fry into the ketchup on his plate. 

 

******

Who knew that when Stiles had promised himself he would learn the florists name, it meant he would actually be practically screaming his own name at him. It had started the same way as the last time. A ponder over the flowers before the florists came over and plucked it free from the water, wrapped it, tied it and handed it over. Stiles had given the money to him and then took the flower before looking into the man's eyes. 

"Stiles!" He had almost shouted. It came out loud.  
"Excuse me?" The man asked with a confused look on his face.  
"My name, it's Stiles. I figured I've come in here every day, you might as well know my name...I just didn't mean to shout it at you."  
"Oh..Stiles, that's an interesting name."  
"Yeah, it's a nickname, I don't like my real name because no one can pronounce it."  
"Oh. Well it's nice to meet you Stiles. I'm Derek." All Stiles did was smile and walk away, nearly leaving the flower on the counter. 

******

A month later, 30 days of Stiles going into the shop, flirting, conversing and buying the same flower day after day, building up to 150 dollars in one month on flowers for his mom, Scott saw it as being an expensive summer time 'hobby' and hoped he didn't keep it up every day for the next 2 months because he would be in a worst position than the Stilinski family was already in. He walked into the shop with intentions this time. He began to stalk the buckets of flowers as he felt Derek watching him. 

"Stiles, the lilies are over here."  
"Shhh! I know that. I could probably run this place by now." He told him with a wave of his hand which only made Derek smile. 

He continued to walk down the aisles and pulled a few brightly coloured flowers free from their buckets and then brought them to the counter. 

"Do you want these wrapped?" Stiles nodded and moved to the side to pick out a card. 

"Special occasion? Your mom's birthday or have you found someone special?" Derek asked. Stiles was finding it hard to hide his smile. 

"Someone special." He mumbled as he pulled a pen from his pocket and put the lid in his mouth. He began to scrawl something in a card before shoving it into the tiny white envelope and then handed it to Derek to attach to the flowers. 

"$20 please Stiles." He grinned and handed over the money. 

"20 Bucks well spent Derek." He told him and then took the flowers from the male and said bye. He could see a sad look in the male's eyes when he left but he hoped his next move would make him happy again. He met with Scott in his jeep which was parked strategically so he would be able to see Derek's reaction. He had finally admitted to Scott that Derek was the person he liked. He handed him the flowers and then watched as he got out of the car with a smile. 

He entered the shop and then frowned as if he was confused. 

"Is there are Derek who works here?" Scott asked as he approached the desk. He could tell that Derek recognised the flowers but he didn't say anything.  
"That's me."  
"I have a delivery." Scott knew Stiles hadn't quite thought this through but he had gone along with it. When Derek rose his eyebrow at Scott he chuckled, knowing Stiles would be squirming in his seat hoping it would be enough. 

"Just humour him, please." He begged with a laugh. Derek smiled, shook Scott's hand and then thanked him. Scott left with a laugh and hoped into the jeep and then forced Stiles to drive away so he wouldn't embarrass himself. 

Derek pulled the card free from the envelope, remembering Stiles' concentration whilst he wrote it. 

_Derek,_  
Brunelli's 7pm tonight.  
Stiles x 


End file.
